


Secret Santa

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Somewhat sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time he told Sam that Santa didn't exist, Dean had already known for years. This is how he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not very happy. If you want happy, this is not the Christmas fic for you. (Although I do have other works that are fluffy of you want cheering up.) Also I apologize for being terrible at titles. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas!

**Christmas 1983**

They’d left the house they were at, but Dean knows what day it is. He saw all the decorations in the motel lobby and the countdown at the house before they left.

He remembers seeing all those decorations last year, and then he got to open up presents just like he did on his birthday a month later.

Plus, the TV showed Santa giving out gifts. Dean remembers his mom saying some gifts were from Santa when she gave them to him to open last year. Would Santa find them this year?

When Dad takes them to the motel room away from the people they’d been staying with, Dean is confused. 

The next day the TV says it’s Christmas. There’s a little tree and stockings with things for them.  
Santa found them.

**Christmas 1984**

This year they’re in another motel for Christmas. They’ve been moving around more. Dean wonders if Santa will find them.

When he gets up the next morning, Dean doesn’t see anything. No tree, so presents, nothing.

Dad is still half awake and half drunk, slumped in one of the chairs at the table. Sammy is still asleep on a bed.

Dean goes up to dad and shakes him awake. “Dad, it’s Christmas. Did Santa not come yet?”

Dad blearily looks at Dean before putting his head back on his arms on the table. “Santa isn’t coming this year.”

Dean is disappointed. Santa must not have found them.

**Christmas 1985**

This year they stayed at the motel a little longer than before. They’ve been in this motel a week now.

When Dean gets up Christmas morning, there’s still no presents. He carefully gets up and goes to John and shakes him awake, careful not to wake Sammy on the other bed. “Dad, is Santa coming this year?”

“Santa’s not real. It’s a lie.” John says this without opening his eyes. When he does open them, it’s to Dean’s shocked green eyes. “You started shooting this year. If you’re old enough to fight, you’re too old to believe that crap.” Without saying any more he rolls over and falls back asleep.

Dean is still shocked. It explains the lack of presents though. But Dean still remembers Christmas with his mom when he was 3.The house was decorated, they had a tree and presents, and there were cookies for them and Santa. Sam won’t get that. All he’ll know is motel rooms with 3 foot trees and gas station presents. 

That moment, Dean decides that Sam deserves better than that. He’ll be Santa for his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> And for those of you interested in my other stuff, I'll probably put something else up within a week.


End file.
